Blood and Sugar
by kkHavok
Summary: In an alternate universe without Kira, where BB was simply caught and put in prison, L stumbles across a case that he can't solve. He has no choice but to get BB's help. And BB has no choice but to ask his Shinigami for the answers. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Death Note

Title: Blood and Sugar

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Beyond Birthday/ L Lawliet

Summary: In an alternate universe without Kira, where BB was simply caught and put in prison, L stumbles across a case that he can't solve. He has no choice but to get BB's help. And BB has no choice but to ask his Shinigami for the answers.

Chapter One

Beyond Birthday sat at the table in the prison, staring at his plate. The rest of the inmates watched this young man, hardly a man at all, and his red eyes.

They were all scared shitless of Beyond, and he knew it. Somebody that could lead L on a chase like that was the most frightening thing they'd ever seen. And the kid was smart too. That was more frightening than those murder scene photographs. A smart murderer.

B looked up at a large Italian man, in this hell for murdering his pregnant girlfriend and their infant son with a chainsaw. He nervously sat in front of him, trying to hide the fact he was shaking.

It hadn't been this way a few months ago, when B first came to Lakeharte State Penitentiary in California. Being as frail and well...attractive...as he was, he was at once taken to be a "bitch" for the Italian man who sat in front of him. He'd gotten raped, kicked and laughed at. The Italian had gotten stabbed in the stomach and put in the infirm for a month.

"_Y'know, I doubt that a kid named Beyond Birthday is a brutal murderer" One of the henchmen scoffed, kicking B in the stomach as he lay naked on the floor, staring at the wall._

_The killer gasped and spots danced in front of his eyes. He couldn't breathe...couldn't breathe. _

"_Yeh, cause I mean look 'attim" The Italian pulled B up by his raven hair as if he were merchandise for display. "He's fuckin the skinniest kid I've ever seen in here. And he's so Goddamned pale, y'know?" He dropped Beyond onto the floor, and he groaned as his ribs took the impact. That was going to bruise._

"_Yeh" The henchman laughed. "He's got those damn ghost eyes too"_

"_Martin, the kid's a freak"_

_B's eyelids flickered. He saw an abandoned stiletto on the floor of the cell, no doubt the one used to threaten him into coming into this hell. He reached for it, sliding the thin instrument under his side, disusing it as an attempt to curl into himself. The young man looked up at Martin.4...3...2..._

_Martin leaned down to no doubt violate him again. B took this opportunity to slash him across the throat, blood splattering his face. The thick red liquid matched the color of his eyes as he stood, grinning down at the choking body as he sputtered and died. His lifespan flickered out, leaving nothing._

_And then he turned to the Italian, still grinning, still splattered with hot blood that felt good on his cold skin. He stabbed the huge man in the stomach and he fell at once to the ground, choking and pulling the bloody knife from his gut, awestruck at what B had just done._

"_Oh, and by the way" B whispered in the dying man's ear. "Thanks for the fuck" He took the knife from his hand and lodged it into the corpse of his dead comrade. Directly in the centre of his chest. B held back the insane maniac laugh as he stomped the handle of the knife through his body as well._

_With those words, B rinsed the blood from his body, dressed and walked from the cell to his own._

Needless to say, the Italian hadn't told the wardens that B did it. The cameras only caught B walking from the room after two hours or so. There were no cameras in the cells. He'd simply told the wardens at the infirmary that he and Martin had raped B (there was nothing the wardens did about the gang-raping stats at the prison) and then had gotten into a fight over him.

B smiled like the psycho he was at the Italian. "I'm flattered that you and your buddy were fighting over me" He said in a sadistic tone that sent shivers down his spine. "What's your name again?"

"Jim" He swallowed anything he wanted to do, namely run and hide.

"Ah. That's right, isn't it?" B grinned like a Cheshire cat, red eyes drilling into Jim's. He had five seconds. "By the way"

Jim shuddered. "Yeah?"

"I'll see you in Hell"

With those words, a cyst in Jim's brain ruptured. His massive frame slammed onto the table.

Beyond began to giggle. Not just a little smirking giggle, a full fledged, mad scientist giggle that echoed in the lunchroom, vibrating. Startling everyone.

"Birthday!" A warden familiar with the nineteen year old waltzed over. "Did you do this!"

"If I did I'd be covered in blood" Beyond smirked, suppressing his giggles for later.

The warden sighed. "Well, you gotta visitor. Normally we don't let...psychos...like you have 'em. But he's from the Japanese police force"

Beyond's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Some guy named Rue" The warden frowned. "He looks just like ya"

"I'm coming. Take me, now"

L adjusted himself. Stools weren't the best to sit on when you were L Lawliet. But then again, you weren't, were you?

L smiled at the murderer as he was ushered in. He hardly ever smiled, and B knew it. Something was up.

"Afternoon, B"

Beyond waited until the warden left the room for privacy, a privilege that only the Japanese police force would be granted. "L" He hissed.

"I brought you a snack" L tossed a jar of strawberry jam at his copy.

B examined the label. "Welches. Damn, you didn't hesitate to get the good shit, didjya?"

L's face twitched as B feverishly opened the jar and scooped out a handful of the sweet red jam, licking it off his fingers in a very feline manner. "It's good" He muttered between swallows. "So what does the World's Greatest Detective want?"

L frowned. "I...need your help."

B grinned and began to laugh, taking a seat in the chair beside him, positioning himself and scooping another handful of jam out to stifle his laughter.

"I'm serious"

"And so am I!" B wiped his hands on his prison uniform- it was black denim on request of Naomi Misora. It was the only way he was going to go peacefully. He set the jam down beside his chair. "So, what is it? Watari run out of sweets and you need a murderer to break into the local candy store?"

L's lips twitched into a half-way smile. "No. It's a case"

B shook his head wildly and ran his nails across his scalp. "Damn prison...itchy fucking shampoo" He was somewhat comfortable, back once again into his black shirt and jeans. His red-toned black hair still looked like L's when he'd finished scratching his head.

"We'd like for you to watch this disc" Watari said indifferently as he pressed a button on the limousine's dash. This produced a small, flat screen color television and a blu-ray player.

"Very nice, Lawli-pop" B commented, his full attention on the screen.

The disc began to play. The video was fuzzy at first...showing something of a dark brown blob. When it came into focus, it was revealed to be a man. Hispanic, with an "Afro" of hair and a face plagued by acne. He was lying on the floor, throat slit much in the fashion of B's last victim. However, the man himself was holding a large knife stained with blood in his hand.

There was a snickering sound and the camera shifted to a table. On this table was a black notebook, with English lettering that read...

...Death Note.

"What the hell is this, L? You break me out of prison to look at a notebook?" B hissed, completely disregarding the corpse.

L gestured with his eyes back to the screen.

"Koura" Came a heavily disguised voice, most likely muffled with a hand and distorted with a very high-tech system. "Apple, please"

L's eyes widened, though B couldn't see anything other than an apple appearing to rise from the table and floating to the filmer's hand.

"Do you see that?" L whispered in a fast, harsh tone, pausing the video at the exact moment that the apple was raised half-way into the air.

"I see an apple on fishing wire being raised into the air"

L shot B a glare that was absolutely drenched in venom.

"What? L, you're being an ass" B was possibly the only person in the world that could call L such a name and it would hurt his feelings.

"Watari" L muttered to the elder man. "Please hand Biyondi-Chan the note"

B grimaced at the name. "Biyondi-Chan!" His face grew red and his heart fluttered.

L grinned and turned to the younger man. "You called me Lawli-pop"

"Fine" B hissed, burying his head in his knees. He lifted his eyes to see the old man handing him a note. The paper felt smooth, like the pages in a Bible. However, it was lined and written in pencil.

_Find Beyond Birthday_

"_What the-" _Beyond looked up and saw a dark figure holding the apple in one clawed hand. It had completely white eyes and it's skin was dark grey with harsh red cuts all over. Crimson spikes rose from it's shoulders and it had a sickeningly malevolent grin on it's humanoid face.

"Am I still an ass, Biyondi-Chan?" L smiled at Beyond's obvious discomfort.

B could only choke on the words he was going to say.

A/N: WOOOO! First chapter took a few hours ^.^ Oooh I love writing B...he's so immature. In case you didn't know, this fan-fiction takes place in a world where Raito exists, but he isn't Kira. Thus they have never encountered the Death Note. B didn't set himself aflame in LABB, in case you didn't catch that either. Inspiration Music: I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin (Rape/Murder Scene) Please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Series: Death Note

Title: Blood and Sugar

Genre: Angst/Romance

Pairing: Beyond Birthday/ L Lawliet

Summary: In an alternate universe without Kira, where BB was simply caught and put in prison, L stumbles across a case that he can't solve. He has no choice but to get BB's help. And BB has no choice but to ask his Shinigami for the answers.

Chapter Two

"It's a Shinigami" B said, staring ravenously at the plate of food Watari had brought him. It consisted of two sausage patties, a waffle and three pancakes that had been made into a sort of peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich. Strawberry jam, of course.

L paused his eating, a strawberry speared onto a fork hovering just in front of his pink lips. "Shinigami?" He "nommed" the strawberry and stared. "That's impossible. Shinigami do not exist"

"Then how do you explain _that?" _B fervidly seized a photograph of the "thing" and raised it to L's face.

"A costume."

"God, must you be such a cynic?" B groaned.

"You're being a hypocrite" L said, cutting a piece of the sponge-cake he was eating.

"My cynicism is not of concern at this point!"

"Well" L mumbled between chews. "I don't see how a Shinigami-" And then L wondered why he couldn't see the thing before touching the note.

B grinned.

"Okay, Biyondi-Chan" L said in a soft voice, for he was not used to being proven wrong. "Explain"

"Okay, _Lawli-Pop" _B smiled. "In Wammy's House the kids told stories about a thing called a Death Note." Beyond paused. "It was a black notebook that was owned by a Shinigami...and they used it to kill people so they could take their remaining lifespan. Which is why Shinigami are basically immortal"

L mused on this thought. "And the corpse?"

"Distraction" B said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"So how does one go about killing with a Death Note?" L questioned, obviously getting quite interested.

B sighed. "There were so many rules...so many. We kept it on A's computer"

L grimaced at the mention of A. "I'm sorry about...A"

B's face turned to a grimace. "Don't you have the files on his computer somewhere?"

L muttered something to Watari in Russian, thus leaving B out of the conversation. Watari nodded.

"We do"

.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.

B stared at the back-then high tech laptop that Watari held in his hands. They were in a huge, brightly lit white storage area in the back of Wammy's where they kept the possessions of old and new students. Of course A's laptop would be there. "Oh..that was so long ago" B murmured.

Watari laid it down on the table in front of L and turned it on. B was surprised that it still worked.

"You can't hack it or something?" B questioned.

L shook his head. "No. It's an invasion of privacy. However, if you log in it is not because you are A's friend and he trusted your judgment"

"Was" Beyond corrected.

L stared.

"If you do recall, A killed himself."

"Yes, I know. You're still A's friend, however"

B shook his head in disbelief. His hair today was flat, but still somewhat L-esque. He looked young, and he was, but it was different. He looked nineteen, yes, but somehow much older...

Beyond pulled up the file. "Enjoy"

.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.

L stared at the first line. He'd gone over the dozens of rules for the entire night, memorizing each one. The first rule still bothered him. No matter how much thought he put into it, he couldn't rationalize this one rule. This one, single rule. Without this rule, the rest wouldn't work. It was the backbone of the entire Death Note. But it didn't make sense.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

L had run this line through his mental machinery for hours and hours on end. It was already four in the morning. How could a notebook...kill people?

The elder man closed his laptop and frowned. "Damn" He whispered in a harsh voice.

Beyond had fallen asleep on the couch, leafing over a printed copy of the rules. The pages were strewn about on the floor next to the teenager's limp hand. His red eyes were closed. His face was serene.

"Some copy" L smiled inwardly.

A/N: Shorter chapter. I thought I'd write more when I left my house for the weekend. I went shopping with my friend Serina and then stayed the rest of the weekend at my friend Mataya's. We walked to Wal-Mart and back...it was hell. I actually just got home a few minutes ago, as I type. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! It lets me know people enjoy reading my work.


End file.
